octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
CBeebies
CBeebies is a famous British channel for little kids launched by the BBC on 11 February, 2002 when founder Chris Jarvis "had the idea for a CBBC for younger kids" . It manages an international network supported by subscription services, and is frequently watched by families without cable TV. CBeebies invites kids on a journey to explore the world around them with non-violent, age-appropriate educational content that offers positive role models for children to learn from and grow with. Its distinctive, interactive programming follows the day of a pre-schooler from Breakfast to Bedtime. Overview CBeebies' gold standard, curriculum-based programming uses a combination of puppets, animation, and a range of different hosts to teach young children skills such as letters, numbers, shapes, colours, emotions, manners, opposites, seasons, human body, time, weather, going green, and bedtime, to help then prepare for school. There is also a subtle sense of humour on the network that has appealed to mums since it launched, and was devised as a means to encourage parents and teens to watch the channel with little ones, and thus become more involved in the shows' learning values rather than letting CBeebies act as a babysitter. Each programme on the network lasts for 30 minutes or so. And if parents don't like what their children are watching, they can come back 30 minutes later with a 60-second presenter link into another show. Each CBeebies show is test screened before airing on television. They usually go to air because Children usually respond to their education-based curriculum. BBC usually reflects on the show's curriculum whenever merchandise is sold. The shows are so popular with their teachings that they are given Christmas specials, apps, and more than 2 series. By making favourite shows that not only educate and entertain kids, but also keep their mummies entertained and involved in the educational process, the writers and voice actors hope to inspire discussion about the concepts on the programmes. History See CBeebies Timeline Originally, Jarvis was the last presenter on Children's BBC's Broom Cupboard, while Fan Lee was Po on Teletubbies. One Day, Jarvis popped up at the University of Manchester and signed up. He talked to Sidney Sloane, who was was part of the crew of the early days of the Broom Cupboard and convinced him to come and sign up too. This was where they met Sue Monroe and Liam Dolan. They studied early childhood teaching. One Day, Jarvis had the idea of creating some sort of CBBC for pre-schoolers, so the sextet launched the network in 2002. Liam Dolan was employed by University of Manchester as an assistant to the Early Children's TV program in which Jarvis has enrolled as a student. Dolan has previously presented CBBC on Choice as well as being an assistant editor for the BBC Philamoric at the Royal Albert Hall. Jarvis encountered Dolan requesting he wrote the continuity links for the new TV channel. Dolan also contributed the most finality to the project. The channel as to afford the Presenters a contract with the BBC, Ragdoll Productions, and Tell-Tale Productions to further pre-school programmes but Dolan soon found himself dumped by Jarvis after the network's launch. Dolan states he had a verbal agreement to write for the continuity links and whilst a typewriter document was drawn up for Liam Dolan agreeing that he would just stay behind the scenes as a writer and not be classified as a presenter it was never officially acted upon. Dolan did however appear in the A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way music video at the request of Chris Jarvis some months after initially leaving the channel as a presenter. According to Sid Sloane, it would seem none other of the presenters knew he had been asked to be back in this clip. In May 2003 went to the US and performed music by Frederic Chopin on the piano, whose Chopin cover pianists Dolan knew as well. And when he came back to England he guessed he could not argue with Chris Jarvis or any of the other CBeebies presenters. Eventually, he was told the channel no longer needed him.Dolan was in the states no longer for three weeks. According to Sid Sloane, they had a three week deadline by which to record the continuity links for the second day (February 12th), in which Dolan was unaware of. Although he himself has written almost every link for that day, he returned to writing the continuity links, but for Channel 5's Milkshake. Nicole joined in ‘02 as a co-host. The domestic CBeebies channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day – a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined in March 2007 by an audio CBeebies Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra in April 2011, this obligation has ceased. CBeebies Radio, however, has continued as a feature on the channel's website since 2013. A magazine called CBeebies Weekly (now called CBeebies Magazine) was first published in 2006. Since 27 March 2013, CBeebies has been carried by the British Forces Broadcasting Service, sharing a channel with BFBS Extra instead of BBC Four. The international CBeebies channel is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Studios. The first international launch for the CBeebies channel was in India in May 2007, although the channel was withdrawn at the end of November 2012 due to "commercial considerations". The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Asia, Poland, Turkey, MENA, and Africa. In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity On 13 May 2011, CBeebies was launched as a programme block on the channel BBC Kids in Canada, available on weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. It is serving a similar schedule to the main channel. The block ceased alongside its main channel on 31 December 2018, with some programmes moving to Knowledge Network. In April 2015, BBC Worldwide signed with South Korean broadcaster KBS and Japanese broadcaster Kids Station to launch CBeebies blocks on both channels. On 10 March 2017, CBeebies Asia was launched in Taiwan, replacing BBC Entertainment. CBeebies Asia has already launched in Hong Kong, South Korea, Myanmar, the Philippines, Mongolia, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia. On 13 April 2017, the service ceased its transmissions to both Latin America and Australia along with BBC Earth and BBC Entertainment. Management In the UK, CBeebies is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Alice Webb (since 2015). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rested with Kay Benbow, the last Controller of the channel commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio, who was then replaced by niece Claire Kinsey in 2017. She took over from the first controller Michael Carrington in 2010. Also In 2017, there was a new BBC Children's role entitled Head of Content. Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Studios, who operate the brand. Idents and Promos See List of CBeebies Idents The idents for the channel, designed by Lambie Nairn, are the same as at launch and consist of yellow bugs (blobs are called bugs in the UK), the opposite to the green bugs launched with CBBC with a much younger feel, as befits the target audience. The yellow bugs would bounce around gently to each other in a brightly coloured and patterned environment, with the CBeebies logo located in the centre top of the screen. The soundtrack was also gentle, with children's voices (Joseph Day and Dominic Day) calling out the channel name, and the whole look was deliberately meant to have a gentle, intimate feel, yet completely different from their sister channel, CBBC, which was much more lively and aimed at older kids. In addition to these idents, some idents were created featuring the presenters bouncing the CBeebies logo around, and some which featured the bugs taking part in time related idents, such as sleeping on the moon in the bedtime hour or drinking milk at lunchtime. Some idents are specific to strands of programmes, such as Discover + Do. Like CBBC before it, CBeebies makes use of in-vision continuity links, these are presented by the founders, family and friends, and are recorded rather than broadcast live. The presenters speak directly to the viewer and make use of a large, colourful space with smooth lines and everyday objects, which is again appropriate to the age range. Promotions originally featured a similar style as CBBC, with a patterned and coloured bar running across the bottom of the end of the promotion, featuring the title and CBeebies logo. This was changed in 2007 to three pattered hills overlapping each at the bottom of the screen. From 2009, the CBeebies logo and programme name would be contained within the center hill, with the left hill taken up by a yellow blob containing a clock with the time of the programme on, and the right occasionally containing details such as whether the programme was new. The channel also uses a DOG (and has done since its launch), in the form of the yellow CBeebies logo, which rotates during the weekday segments at regular intervals to reveal a symbol for the segment; for example, the symbol for Discover + Do features a bug looking up at a rainbow. In the past, the channel has used different rotating DOGs, including a dancing bug to promote Boogie Beebies. Christmas Themes * 2002–2004- Christmas Bugs * 2005- It's Magical * 2006–2009- Share the Magic * 2010–2013- Christmas Star * 2014–2017- Christmas Snowflake * 2017–present- Pop-Up Winter Land